1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is configured to receive weather information and overlay a semi-transparent effect corresponding to the received weather information to create a composite image displayed by the mobile terminal, and a method of controlling the mobile terminal to display the received weather information.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices that are capable of providing various services such as, for example, a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service. Over time, the types of services provided by mobile terminals have diversified, resulting in an increasing number of mobile terminals that are equipped to provide various complicated functions such as, for example, capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs, and providing wireless Internet services. These multi-functional mobile terminals have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions using hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals such as, for example, a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen, has steadily grown due to an increasing perception that mobile terminals are personal items that represent a user's personality.
Conventionally, users are required to manipulate their mobile terminals in order to be provided with various additional information. For example, in order to obtain weather information, users need to access a wireless Internet service with their mobile terminals and then to download weather information from the wireless Internet service.